Metropolis: Guardian Volume 2
Volume 2 of Metropolis: Guardian. Additions Part 4 Smallville *Selina joins in Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Oliver's baby shower. *Krypto is taken out of the story. *Selina's involved in investigating Wonder Woman. *Mercy takes Helen's place in the story. Part 5 Smallville *Earth-2 Batman and Earth-2 Oliver, now Green Arrow, assist in fighting the Crime Syndicate. *Instead of simply not changing Lex's access, the Earth-2 Fortress was reset to it for the crisis. *Selina helps with holding down the fort when Power Girl attacks, agreeing with Tess' notion that they should be more like Lex, citing the issues with the Vietnam War as an example. *Lena's the one wanting Bruce to relax. *Selina helps with the initial investigation into Luke Hamil. *Nora Fries had Huntington's Chorea rather than Gregor's Syndrome. *During the fight with Freeze, Selina goes into labor and has a daughter, Helena. Part 6 Smallville *Selina returns to active duty as Catwoman. *Catwoman helps save Lex from Joker, fighting, and easily beating, Harley Quinn. *Bruce is taking Selina to the opening of Omega City while Tess is taking Emil. *Jules, Lucy, and Emily are going to watch Helena as well as Lana and Roy during the mess with Omega City. *The plot twist of Lex using another clone body is dropped. *Selina also encourages her to beat up anyone intending to harm the children. *Catwoman helps Batman and Green Arrow break into Omega City, fighting Toyman personally. *Catwoman helps Batman and Green Arrow keep Jimmy and Cat save as Superman fights Doomsday. *Catwoman then helps the League take Superman to the hospital before he dies. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Davis Bloome *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Joker *Selina Kyle *Oliver Queen Supporting Characters *Lionel Luthor (7/10) *Pete Ross (4/10) *Cat Grant (4/10) *Roy Queen (4/10) *Winslow Schott (3/10) *Jor-El (3/10) *Lana Lang (3/10) *Henry Olsen (3/10) *Edward Nigma (3/10) *Jonathan Crane (3/10) *Bart Allen (3/10) *John Jones (3/10) *Diana of Themyscira (3/10) *Victor Stone (3/10) *Vic Sage (3/10) *Doomsday (2/10) *Lara-El (2/10) *Martha Kent (2/10) *Jimmy Olsen (2/10) *Emil Hamilton (2/10) *Lucy Lane (2/10) *Arthur Curry (2/10) *Lana Queen (2/10) *Jules Sage (2/10) *Eric Summers (2/10) *Conner Jonathan Kent (1/10) *Karen Starr (1/10) *Krypto (1/10) *Helen Bryce (1/10) *Darkseid (1/10) *Zor-El (1/10) *Alura-El (1/10) *Jonathan Kent (1/10) *Emily Lang (1/10) *Sam Lane (1/10) *Helena Kyle (1/10) *Harleen Quinzell (1/10) *Victor Fries (1/10) *Nora Fries (1/10) *Solomon Grundy (1/10) *Zatanna Zatara (1/10) *Michael Jon Carter (1/10) *Jaime Reyes (1/10) *Courtney Whitmore (1/10) *Clark Luthor (1/10) *Kara Luthor (1/10) *Lex Luthor (Earth-2) (1/10) *Tess Luthor (1/10) *Winslow Schott (Earth-2) (1/10) *Jor-El (Earth-2) (1/10) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (1/10) *Thomas Wayne Jr. (1/10) *Jester (1/10) *Bart Allen (Earth-2) (1/10) *Johnny Quick (1/10) *Carol Ferris (1/10) *Archer (1/10) *Orin (1/10) *Mary Batson (1/10) Minor Characters *Lillian Luthor *Virgil Swann *Dr. Fate *Duncan Allenmyer *Lucas Luthor *Luke Hamil *Desire Atkins *Acid Tongue Links *''To be added.'' Category:Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Guardian Volume 2